eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Factory
Factory is a new map released on April 8th. It features three floors, making it the largest of all maps so far. Hellfire, Mag-Rail Pro, Vaporizer, and the Hurricane are most effective weapons in deathmatch. Map Description Factory is a 3 leveled, open ceiling map, second behind Courtyard. It is much like Courtyard, but more so open, with hardly any space to avoid enemy fire from above. There are 3 lifts that bring people up to the 3rd floor. 2 are located on the wall opposite of the BERTH 51 sign. There is 1 lift that can take you to the second floor. Each higher tier of Factory has an opensided bridge, and it is possible to recieve a small amount of damage by jumping off the 3rd bridge. Above the 3rd bridge is a sniper's spot, accessable by a gravity hook. The Hellfire is less effective in co-op as it is hard to hit the drones that appear on the bridges due to the arc of the grenade. In co-op if you stand on the left side lift it is possible for a drone to spawn inside the lift causing it to get stuck. You might not be able to shoot the drone ruining your game. This bug may or may not be fixed, if not, you should avoid the middle lift in co-op until it is. Strategy On the third floor of factory there is a tight space where an anti-matter jet can easily bounce upon the walls if an opponent gets through there. There is no berserker shields so no bashing is permitted. The first floor of factory is really big so pick up the damage amplifier on the 3rd floor and then drop down to the 1st floor where the fighting happens, or snipe from the 3rd balcony/catwalk. You can also snipe from the third floor with the hellfire or rocket launcher and take out whole groups of enemies at once, picking up the damage amplifier every time it spawns. Also on the third floor you can snipe unmolested by other players due to the height of the third catwalk and the laziness of players that don't look up to shoot you down. Only downside to this strategy is that players may sneak up along your catwalk and blast you off. Another neat strategy in Factory is that you can actually push off players from the 2nd or the 3rd bridge(It doesn't matter which armor you have). Use this fact to help you in the game; if you're about to be killed, then push the opponent off the bridge, so that you could avoid getting killed. If are on the bridge, and if you know that you'll die, just jump off the bridge, EXPECTING TO DIE. You'll be killed, but your opponent will jump for those credits and the health recharge, so using this "tactic" they will usually not have enough time to get back on the bridges before you do, preventing them from continously camping on the bridges, especially the 3rd one. This strategy is effective, especially if there are only 2 people, and you find that your opponent hogs & abuses the damage amplifier. There are a few powerups too, such as the cloak on the ground. Due to the openess of this map, it is an ideal place for using a gravity hook, although it is hard due to the 3rd and 2nd level bridges. A sniper with good cloaking and a mag-rail can grav-hook to someplace at the top of the map and snipe enemies below. Because of the size of the map you can sometimes go for a while un-noticed. The Airbourne, with jump fully upgraded is useful, in that you can jump to the first bridge, and also jumping onto the large lift to finish an opponent off. Tanker is ideal for intense battle on the ground, and there are no Beserkers to worry about. Co-op This is a difficult Co-op map. The size and the tall layout cause the drones not to come towards you, causing you to use much more time hunting them down. If you have a partner on this map, make sure that at the start of each wave, one of you is standing in the small enclosure on the right side of the 3rd floor bridge. Once the drones drop in, either destroy the drones on that bridge, or use a weapon with splash damage to knock them off to the ground. Accuracy is key for this strategy - you want to be able to destroy the drones there in one go, or leave them damaged enough that they will be easy to finish off. Once the bridge is clear, you can either stay on the bridge and snipe (your view will be limited as most of the action will occur directly below you), or jump down and help your partner. The other player should spend most of his time on the left side of the map below the bridge lift. The advantage to this is that you are out of view (mostly) of any drone stragglers on the bridges, and on the floor below you that may have spawned near the 09E door. This gives you time to pick off drones that spawned on the right side of the map, and any coming up the ramp that your partner may have missed. Beware though - drones on the 2nd floor bridge may spot you, move across the bridge and drop next to you. Again, accuracy is key, and once you finish off enemies in your line of sight, run around and look for stragglers you may have missed. Repeat this for all waves until done, and you'll usually finish with 15-30 seconds on the clock. Another, cheaper but very effective. strategy is usable only when you have a vaporizer. When the match starts, Stay in the area where you spawn, (the glass enclosure). There is a line that separates the glass into two sections, left and right. Stay on the left side for maximum effectiveness. Equip your Vaporizer, Get up close and personal with the glass, and aim at the small opening just ahead of the first lift. You can actally time your shots so that as soon as the drones fall, they'll instantly be Vaporized. Eliminate the drones that come down from the hole as fast as possible. If they get manage to get onto the bridge, forget about them. On the bottom floor, there should be a couple of drones. Eliminate those first. The Drone that crossed the bridge earlier will have dropped to this floor by now. Elminate it and repeat the process. Note: There will be times when some drones spawn at the topmost bridge. You can choose to ignore these, or take them out. 97% of the time they will drop to the bottom floor. If they choose to stay camping up there, You have a great point of view to easily take them out. Tips: If you follow this strategy, you'll notice that the bots all follow a certain path. You'll eventually be able predict when and where to shoot. When on the Final Boss (Tankerbot/Airborne etc..) kill the minion bots first. Damage the Boss by shooting him with 2-3 direct Vap shots. Then exit the Glass enclosure to pick up any and all drops left behind. The Boss will be shooting at you, but ignore him untill you've gotten all the drops. You should have more than enough time to pick up all the drops. You can even afford to die 2-3 times..After you've picked everything up, finish off the Boss. It should be easy, as you had weakened it earlier. Pick up the drops right after you kill it and you're done. Enhanced Fun: Try to beat your best time.(jokrr's best time is 1:22 seconds remaining) Special strategy coming soon, when i have time to post it Category:Maps